We Rock!
by xbeckyblue252x
Summary: Everyone goes to camp to get away from everything back at home, but do they really escape? ON HIATUS.
1. Something's never change

This is my first attempt at a 'Camp Rock' story, which by the way 'Camp Rock' was awesome, although some parts had me wishing

_This is my first attempt at a __**'Camp Rock'**__ story, which by the way __**'Camp Rock'**__ was awesome, although some parts had me wishing there were some changes, it was an overall enjoyable movie. As I write this I hope to whip an awesome concoction of a story. I'm a bit rusty, so I apologize in advance. Be sure to give me reviews, telling me what I might be missing or just to praise me, haha, I'd rather any '__hate__' reviews to be private messaged._

_I also apologize if some chapters tend go a bit slow, but we need to have those 'dull' chapters to build up to the larger ones. Along with back stories, which I'll most likely do in italics throughout the story, just to give some closure on certain happenings in the story, and please don't hesitate to message me with ideas, or questions, because I have my hiptop (side kick) attached to this account so emails directly go to me, and responses will be as soon as I can reply. _

_**Here goes nothing. **_

**Chapter 1 – Something's never change.**

_Camp Rock_. If someone decided to look up the definition, they would find that it has two meanings. To some camp rock was just as excuse to get away, and to others, it was everything to them. Camp Rock was what so many looked forward to going to, saving every ounce of money they could get their hands on, to just bring them that step closer to ensuring a spot at camp. Camp Rock was where you could let lose every artistic bone that you've got in you. Camp Rock is where it all got started.

--

Two sets of legs stretched out of a small vehicle, and shut the door behind them at an instant. It was as if they couldn't of gotten out of that car any quicker, that they were out of sight before Mrs. Torres had the chance to wish them a good time.

"I can't believe it! We're back." Mitchie announced as she walked along side her best friend, Caitlyn. "I know, and I'm glad to be back as well." Clutching tightly to the handles of their suitcases they just looked left to right, soaking up every second of this.

The girls were in pure bliss. **"Move it."** A voice snarled from behind. Turning around, the girls came face to face to their blonde rival. Tess Tyler. Shuffling to the side, they just observed as Tess paraded past them, waving her hand in the direction of her cabin. "Poor guy." Mitchie said as she watched Tess's butler carry 3 very large suitcases. "Yeah, but that's Tess for you, something's never change."

Making their way over to the large crowd developing near the stage, the girls anxiously waited for what was to happen next.

"**Welcome! Welcome! Welcome!**" a lady announced waving her arms wildly in the air. Standing tall in the center of the small stage placed in front of a beautiful lake, she smiled down at the scattered bunch of gifted campers.

"I'm glad to see some familiar faces," parts of the crowd cheered, breaking out doing a few dance moves. Mitchie glanced around and smiled. "And to see new faces as well," the other parts of the crowd cheered. "I hope we're all prepared for yet another brilliant stay at… **CAMP ROCK!**"

Wandering off into different groups, the campers branched off once again into small groups either reuniting with past year friends, or meeting new ones. "It's really good to be back." Mitchie said beaming brightly. "Agreed."

--

Entering their cabin, they scurried to their memorable beds and dove on to them. "Ahh." They both sighed and placed their hands beneath their heads, and stared at the ceiling. "What do you want to do first?" Caitlyn asked, as she got up not long after. "Unpack I guess." Mitchie groaned, her face turned to a displeasing smile.

Currently Mitchie and Caitlyn occupied this cabin, and there were two free beds. "I wonder if we'll be surprised with any familiar faces?" Caitlyn stated as she tilted to her head towards the vacant beds. "Maybe if we're lucky, Tess will be our new roommate." Mitchie joked. "Over my dead laptop." Caitlyn mumbled harshly.

"Oh, I started writing a few more new songs." Mitchie said as she went through her bags in hope to find her book. "I remember you telling me about that, hurry up and show me." Caitlyn mumbled while her head was buried inside her wardrobe adjusting her coat hangers.

Mitchie's heart began to race. _"No, no, no, I bought it, I know I did."_ Flicking around her belongings, there was no sign of her bright yellow tattered music book. Searching every inch of her stuff slowly her hidden music book began slip and landed on to the floor in amongst the clothes that dribble out of her suitcase. _"Oh, there it is."_ Flopping on to her stomach she reached out for it, to see something slightly poking out from beneath the vacant bed beside her.

Knowing Caitlyn was on the other bed, she placed her book on her bedside table rolled off the bed and pulled out the object, which ended up being a suitcase. "I guess we do have another roomie." Mitchie motioned towards the suitcase, and Caitlyn pulled her head out of the wardrobe to give a half smile. "I wonder who."

As if on cue the door handle began to turn, and there appeared a somewhat tall figure. "Oh, I didn't think anyone would be in here." The girl said shyly. "I see you also found my suitcase." Mitchie gasped and let go of her suitcase, and stood up, brushing down her ruffled up clothing.

"Hi, Mitchie Torres." She smiled brightly, and walked over to the door, extending her hand out. "Rebecca Woods." The girl replied. "And this is Caitlyn Geller, one of the most amazing girls you'll ever meet." Mitchie bragged, to be slapped slightly by Caitlyn. "Hardly, hi nice to meet you."

Standing for a moment in silence, you could feel the tension somewhat build. Mitchie smiled awkwardly before swaying a little. "First year?" Caitlyn asked breaking the silence. "Me? I mean of course me… yeah it is. I heard some people in music mention it, and I saw a flyer on the wall, so I thought I'd pester my parents into getting me to come here." Rebecca nodded and wandered over to her suitcase.

Hauling it up on to the bed, and pulled out a few flyers. "…Along with the occasional hints here and there by…" Mitchie interrupted "…leaving flyers in the letter box, in briefcases, in the fridge etc?" Rebecca laughed. "Exactly in those spots, and it seemed to work, and I guess it did for you to." The girls laughed.

All laying on their beds, the girls spoke for a bit, breaking down that tension and getting to know one another seeing as they now shared a cabin. "Wow, Connect 3 came here last year? I did miss out! I thought it was just a rumour." Rebecca said disappointedly. "Oh no, it was real." Mitchie sighed.

"Yeah, those boys were something…" Caitlyn glanced at her watch. "Yikes, It's dinner time, so I guess we better start heading over there." They nodded. "Yeah we better, I'm starved, but I hope there's no hamburger." Mitchie clutched her stomach. "Why? Is there something wrong with them?" Rebecca questioned worriedly. "Long story, but you see my parents…" Mitchie began to explain her mum's job, and how it was her way into getting to camp.

Within in minutes they arrived to the mess hall they entered and got into the line to choose out of a various selection of foods, their mouths practically drooling at the smell that entered their nostrils. "That's nice of your parents to do that." Rebecca said glancing slightly over her shoulder, and back to the food grabbing bits and pieces.

Mitchie smiled. "I thanked them a million times, and it still isn't enough, but I've got to occasionally help out back, so if I disappear, I'm sure you'll know where I'm at." Caitlyn and Rebecca giggled. _"Caitlyn, psst."_ Mitchie whispered. _"They're not here, or at least I haven't seen them yet..."_ Mitchie's face sunk a little. _"Right, it's silly to think he'd even be back again, I mean… argh."_

Last year Mitchie never got the chance to sing at Final Jam, Shane never got to hear her voice and Tess had won the final competition, which meant she got to sing a duet with Shane and have a few songs recorded with Connect 3. Turning around it hurt Mitchie to see Tess because she knew that all she'd be doing at camp is gloating about it.

Making their way past other campers, Caitlyn and Mitchie cringed at Tess. _**"Well, I got sing with Shane, Nate and Jason… but Shane… he's just wonderful. On top of winning to sing with Shane Gray! My mother even wonder yet another award, probably because I made her soo proud." **_Tess boasted jiggling her wrist with the several sprawled out charms. Wandering past as fast as possible, Mitchie, Caitlyn and Rebecca grabbed a vacant table over in the corner, as far away from Tess as possible.

Mitchie could tell just by looking at Peggy and Ella that they were sick of gloating already. "Hey Mitch, you okay?" Caitlyn asked, nudging her slightly. Mitchie snapped out of her daze and faked a smile. "Yeah, of course." Picking up her fork she began to eat some of her mashed potatoes.

"_I wonder if they'll come, I wonder if I'll get to see Shane again, and prove to him I'm not full of lies… to let him know…." _

_--_

_So here is chapter one, and I'm sorry if it's a little slow but I've got to build up to it, haha. I've got just one original character, Rebecca, and I won't be adding in any new characters, unless that's teachers names, but I'm sure you'd pick up one those, but trying to stick to as many characters in the movie to keep it some what similiar. _

_I've chosen to take this story in the path of… Tess winning, and Shane never hearing Mitchie sing, so she's obviously got some unfinished business to attend to, but what will happen next? What obstacles will come their way… Will Shane make an appearance? All will be revealed. You just have to stay tuned, and for me to continue I need reviews for motivation and to know people are actually reading!_

**Thank you :) **


	2. A little to late

_AUTHORSNOTE: It makes me happy to know I've got people already placing me under alerts and what not, keep up with the reviews and alerts/favorites, keeps me going... and pardon my brain, which wasn't working when it came to the first chapter, a few minor errors, that I'll correct, but they're not huge that would prevent the flow of the story. Anyway enjoy, and remember review, considering you're already doing the reading bit, haha._

_**Thank you.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – A little to late.**

Awakening to the sounds of instruments playing made many of the campers groan, and refuse to awaken, till a loud trumpet blew and sent people hurdling out of bed in fright. "Wakey, wakey." Brown called over the announcer. Rolling around in bed, Rebecca slowly rose up in bed to see Caitlyn snuggled underneath her blankets, and to see Mitchie's empty bed.

Sliding out of bed, Rebeccca drowsily grabbed some clean clothes and hurried to the bathroom. "Gotta pee, gotta pee…" She repeated to herself. Caitlyn slightly shifted in her bed, to roll on to her other side. "5 more minutes mum." She mumbled into her pillow.

Fully dressed and ready to go, Rebecca reappeared into the bedroom. "Caitlyn!" she called. "Wha? Huh?" she shot up. "Oh, no more sleep." She waved her hand in the air before burying her face under the pillows. "But they're serving pancakes, well at least that's what Mitchie said last night, and her mum is the..." And before she knew it, Caitlyn was out the door. "I' m sure you'd like to put on some clothes." Caitlyn stopped and looked down, a slight blush erupting on her cheeks.

Walking into the mess hall, Mitchie waited out front patiently, til she spotted her two friends. "Finally." Latching one arm with either of the girls, they wandered inside, and over to the food. "I'm starving!" they all said together. Grabbing some pancakes, and juice they went to the table they'd sat at last night.

"So how'd you sleep?" Mitchie asked before taking a sip of her juice. "Great." Rebecca said somewhat distracted as she started dicing up her pancakes. "Pretty average, I was thinking about final jam already, and what I want to do this year, since we're allowed to enter." Mitchie smiled. "Always thinking ahead Caitlyn." Mitchie sighed and gave her a smirk.

The mess hall with filled with music, students dancing around and clapping to the beat, the sound of applause. The sound filled Mitchie's ears, and everything became a blur. Lowering into her seat her eyes fixated on her food, she drifted into a daze.

--

_Raising his hands in the air, he clapped as the crowd joined in. "Fantastic performance." Brown cheered as the final student had performed. "I'd like to thank you all for your patience, as the judges now come to their final decision." Brown announced as he kept giving a few glances down the back of the room, where Connect 3 stood huddled together. "It's been yet another successful camp trip this year, the students have shown what their made of, and I couldn't be more proud of them, so lets give them a round of applause."_

_The loud roar of applause echoed through the empty camp. "What was that?" Mitchie shrieked. "They couldn't of finished already… We're not going to make it." Mitchie sobbed as she rattled the door for the hundredth time for the night. "We will, I promise." Caitlyn searched around the room in hope for any signs of escape, but it seemed impossible. "How could she?" Mitchie turned around and slid her back down along the door, resting her chin on her knees. "She's cruel, and does what it takes to win."_

_"I liked the second performance, their moves were off the hook." Nate said, glancing at his band members. Shane seemed distracted, and Jason, when did he ever seem with it. "I didn't hear her voice…" Shane whispered. "What?" Nate asked hearing his faint murmurs. "He said 'I didn't hear her voice'… duh" Jason smiled as if those words meant nothing._

_Nate reached out his hand and placed it on Shane's shoulder. "Hey man, she's here. We'll find her." Shane just looked down at the paper of names, none of which had the voice he couldn't get out of his head. "But it's over, that's it. No one else is competing. Maybe I'm just going crazy." He groaned and rolled his head back. "You guys pick the winner, I don't give a damn." Turning on his heel he stormed out of the room, leaving two dazed bang members._

_Not finding the voice that fluttered around him, and had been stuck in his head for weeks he retreated to the place he first heard it. Standing in front of the locked door, he reached into his pockets and pulled out a set of keys. "Thank you uncle Brown." He said to himself. Wandering into the room he walked over to the piano._

_Looking down at it, the old wooden piano glistened as rays of moonlight bouncing off the rippling lake water hit it. "Where are you?" he said, running a hand along the keys he closed his eyes. "I gotta find you."_

_As usual Jason smiled. "I know how we decide." Placing his hand over his eyes he wriggled his finger above the piece of paper and pressed it down. Nate was amused by Jason's notion, but went along with it. "…I guess that's one way to decide… so the winner is…"_

"**Tess,** shut up!" Peggy shouted. Suddenly the mess hall was quiet and all sets of eyes turned to the direction of where Peggy sat. Mitchie snapped out of her daze. "So what you won! This is a new year, time to move on! It's not always about you." Slamming her hands down on the table she got out of her chair and took her bowl with her. "Yeah! Move on!" Ella snapped, and followed after Peggy.

Suddenly Tess felt the eyes burning into her skin, and she felt out of place. The usually confident blonde sunk low into her chair, and wriggled her way out and left everything behind as she ran out of the mess hall. "Should we go after her?" Caitlyn said pretending to care. "Oh my," Mitchie said pressing two fingers to her lips, gasping. "We should, I mean, oh no, she's sad!" Both of the girls glanced at one another before bursting into laughter.

Watching them laugh, Rebecca had watched Tess storm past the window and to the direction of the lake. "I just remembered I left something in the cabin, I needed to show you girls." Rebecca said turning herself around and swinging her legs out from beneath the table. "We'll come with you, we've finished anyway…"

Sharply turning around Rebecca's eyes widened before quickly smiling. "No! I mean no it's fine, I'll be back soon." They raised an eyebrow. "Oh…kay." Mitchie said giving a giggle before talking to Caitlyn again, mocking Tess.

Wandering outside, and along the side of the mess hall. Rebecca took the occasional glance to see the next upcoming window, and dove beneath them, and kept relatively low. "Mustn't' let them see me, they'd never forgive me…" reaching the final window, she took a deep breathe, got low and did an army crawl and was free, she'd made it without being detected.

Rushing off in the direction she thinks Tess took, it wasn't long til she saw a blonde head appear along side the pier's edge. Straightening up, Rebecca wandered over. "Uh, hello." She said quietly. "What? Whose that?" Tess's voice sounded weak and as if she'd been crying. "We haven't met, I'm Rebecca." Taking a few steps forward Tess snapped her head around.

"No, we haven't." Her face looked in disgust, til Rebecca glanced down to see her shirt covered in brown marks. Bitting her lip she thought of any excuse to get her out of this. "Getting in touch with nature?" She said shrugging her shoulders. Tess smirked. "Clearly, anyway why'd you come outside?" Tess turned to face the water again pulling out a pair of glasses from her bag.

Taking this as Tess's way of acceptance Rebecca took a few small steps and lowered herself down and sat on the edge of the pier. "I saw what happened back there, obviously." Rebecca pointed her thumb to the direction of the mess hall. "So what was with your friends? Or if you'd count them as friends?" Tess slightly looked to the left of her taking an opportunity to strike. "They're horrible people, and I'm forced to be their friends, you see without me, they'd be nothing." Tess lied, knowing that's the complete opposite, but was taking advantage of Rebecca.

--

_"I wish I had of thought of that earlier." Caitlyn puffed as she wriggled her bobby pin back into her head, as her and Mitchie ran as fast as they could to where the final jam was taking place. Reaching the door they took a few recovering deep breathes. "Here goes nothing." Taking a hold of one another's hand, they walked through to see the crowd standing up applauding._

_"So here is your winner…" Mitchie suddenly felt sick. There up on the stage stood Tess, clutching tightly to a bright trophy, and with Nate and Jason on either side of her. 'But where is Shane?' she thought to herself. Looking around there was no sign of her favourite Connect 3 member._

_Caitlyn stood gob smacked. "Mitchie… I'm so sorry" she felt Mitchie's hand yank out of hers. "I can't…I can't be here." Mitchie sobbed retreating out of the room she'd taken ages to get to. "Mitchie wait!" Caitlyn called out, but had no energy to chase after her. "Please…" Nate looked over at the entrance to see Mitchie make a dash, leaving Caitlyn alone._

_It was all over, just as it seemed to of started. Tess had won, as always. Jason took hold of Tess's hand and threw it in the air, as if she'd won a wrestling match. Nate just shook his head and frowned. Rushing off the stage, he went over to Caitlyn and stooped a few feet away._

_Caitlyn massaged her temples, before opening her eyes to see Nate standing i n front of her. "Oh." She said simply said. "Uh, hi Caitlyn." He smiled at her. "I'm … what… Where did Mitchie go?" Caitlyn was happy to know he'd remember their names. "I don't know, but this is just…"_

_--_

"Bullshit. Why do you have to be stuck with them?" Resting her hands behind her, Rebecca titled her head. "But I guess that's nice of you to do, though if they're going to make a fool out of you, I wouldn't bother…" Tess half smiled. "I don't have a choice, I have to share a cabin with them as well.

Wandering to their cabins to grab some of their gear for the first class Mitchie and Caitlyn hadn't seen Rebecca since she left the mess hall. "I hope she didn't get lost." Mitchie said worriedly. "I don't think so, probably still searching for…" she furrowed her eyebrows "What was she searching for?" Mitchie just shrugged.

Opening their door their eyes couldn't of widened anymore, or possibly pop out of their heads any further. "Hey girls! I hope you don't mind our new room mate." Rebecca grinned. "Hi girls." Tess waved with a huge fake smile plastered on her face.

--

_So another chapter is done, and I was really enjoying this. The italics is obviously the flashback from last year and will continue throughout the next chapter, but for now, I've got to stop because I need to go to work so many apologies if some parts don't make sense but I think it does, and I want to leave it on a bit of a hanger… how will the girls react? Will they accept Tess because she might of changed? Heck no. It may be a little slow but gotta develop the friendship/relationships, they don't just automatically happen :P well sometimes but whatever, now Im just blabbing on haha._

_Reviews, please and thank you._


	3. Truth be told

**_AUTHORS NOTE: More alerts, and a few reviews, but I'd love if I got some reviews because it seems to be a ghost town in that area. I'm listening to the song 'Australia' by I wonder who… Jonas brothers, yeah, duh, haha, and I think this song will be included in the story eventually. Seeing as Im from there. Anyway I don't have much to say other then thanks for the alerts/favourite story and what not, but don't be shy to write a review, because it'd be highly appreciated… as any author would appreciate getting any feedback, positive or negative but as I've said negative is to be messaged._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, obviously, nor do I own the characters, oh I wish ;D gimme some of jonassss. I only own Rebecca. Song use. "I'll try" – Jesse McCartney / Jonatha Brooke._**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Truth be told. **

It'd been a few days since Tess's arrival to the girls cabin. Rebecca had happily taken Tess under her wing, where as Mitchie and Caitlyn kept their guard up. Sitting two on two at the table, the girls silently ate their breakfast.

Noticing the lack of food, Rebecca paused to see the amount she'd grabbed, and yet Tess had none. "Where's your breakfast?" she quietly asked Tess, noticing her empty plate. "Oh, I already ate it." She replied edgily, pushing away her rather clean plate.

Mrs. Torres wandered past the tables, receiving compliments on her and her team out back's cooking skills. "I don't know what she's up to but I swear something is very…" Caitlyn whispered to Mitchie, as the other two were two distracted in their own little world. **"Mitchie!"** Connie shouted out, giving a wave. "Hey mum."

Standing behind her daughter. Connie planted a kiss on the top of her head. "How are we this morning girls?" they all smiled and did a thumbs up. "Great food Connie." Rebecca muffled out as she swallowed the last of her breakfast. "Thank you Rebecca… If you're enjoying this, you're all in for a treat for tonight."

They all faced Connie. "What's going on tonight?" they intently asked nearing the edges of their seats. "I can't say, but just get your party shoes on, anyway back to the kitchen for me." Not wanting to spoil any surprises Connie kept quiet. "I just come over because I wanted to make sure that Mitchie…"

Nodding, Mitchie half smiled. "I know, I know, I'll be in the kitchen after breakfast." Patting her daughter on her head, she danced to the kitchen doors. "I wonder what'll happen tonight." They all smiled, and drifted into their own thoughts of possibilities. It could be anything.

Finishing up their breakfast they separated and took their own directions to their first class for the day. Caitlyn and Rebecca had singing, Tess had dancing and Mitchie had writing lyrics right after cleaning up in the kitchen and mess hall.

* * *

_Each step she took her speed increased, as soon as her foot found the gravel she pushed off harshly and sprinted from the Final Jam. Running further and further away she ran along the boards that gradually led out to the pier, overlooking the lake._

_Shane locked up the room, and turned around to face a sprinting girl. "Shane?" A voice called from a distance. "It's Uncle Brown, I'd like a word with you." Biting his bottom lip Shane glanced to his left and to his right. "What else have I got to lose?" Curiosity got the better of him, as he followed closely behind Mitchie._

_Nearing the end of the pier, Mitchie fell hopelessly to the ground as her shoelace managed to get caught on a loose plank. Stretching her arms and hands out; she fell almost hitting her face within inches of the ground._

_Heavily breathing, she pushed up off the ground, and sat cross-legged. Examining her graced hands she wiped away any pebbles and sticks stuck in her hands. Her matted hair clung to her damp cheeks, as she tucked some loose strands behind her ears._

_"Are you okay?" Shane called out witnessing the nasty fall. "What do you think?" She snapped. He gulped and walked over to her. "Please, let me help you up." Reaching down his hand, she turned the other way. "I'm fine, honestly." Looking down at her grazed knee, she obviously lied. "Please just go away." He grinned and sat beside her. "You're stubborn." Before she could respond back she faced him, and was speechless._

* * *

Dancing around the room, microphone in one hand and the other hand freely swinging around, the girls cheerfully smiled. _"You are the music in me!"_ They chanted along to one of their favorite high school musical songs. "So you're getting along with Tess, which is good." Caitlyn calmly said as she took her seat, having a break. "Yeah, she's really nice."

Glancing over her shoulder to Peggy and Ella who smiled at her she faked one back. "I don't see why they have to be so cruel to her." Caitlyn looked at the direction Rebecca had looked, and did a 'o' face. "Rebecca… I just want you to know that…" but before Caitlyn could explain, in came Brown. "Pipe down class."

Taking their seats the class slowly became calm and their murmurs to a dull roar, to silence as they awaited for his next words. "Tell me later." Rebecca whispered and looked forward to come within eye contact of Brown.

"Ms…" Brown pointed at Rebecca. "Woods, Rebecca." He smirked. "It woods be nice if you could pay attention." The class snickered at his lame comment, he stood tall proud of his call. "Seeing as I need to pick someone to sing first… how about you be volunteer number 1 for today." He smirked. "Come on, get up here."

Clenching the sides of her chair, Rebecca looked at all sets of eyes turning to her. "Get up there Bec." Caitlyn nudged her, tipping her out of her chair.

Cautiously talking step by step to the front of the room, she placed her hands into the backs of her jean pockets. "I'm a little rusty." She said to Brown who had a displeasing look on his face. "No worries my dear, that's why we're here, to improve and better ourselves." Placing a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face the class. "Go ahead, lets give her a round of applause."

The class clapped. "You can do it Bec!" Caitlyn called out, clapping extra louder. Biting her bottom lip Rebecca removed the hands from her pocket and placed them on her stomach and drew in a deep breath, expanding her lower stomach.

"**I am not a child now, I can take care of myself, I mustn't them down now, mustn't let them see me cry. I'm fine, I'm fine... I'm too tired to listen, I'm too old to believe, all these childish stories. There is no such thing as faith, and trust, and pixie dust. I try, but it's so hard to believe, I try, But I can't see what you see. I try, I try, I try. My whole world is changing, I don't where to turn, I can't leave you waiting, But I can't stay and watch this city burn, watch it burn…"**

Before Rebecca could continue she found herself chocked up for words. "I'd like to stop now." Although Brown would normally pester a student to finish, he felt in no position to do it in this case. "Well done. You weren't as rusty as you thought." He gave her a slight pat on the shoulder again, before she returned to her seat. "What happened?" Caitlyn worriedly asked. "Nothing, it's alright." She sniffed.

"I see we have our next volunteer…" Brown pointed towards Caitlyn, whose expression was priceless.

* * *

After singing her song, as well as Caitlyn who took her spot back beside Rebecca, she glanced over at her. "You were awesome." She whispered to a somewhat distraught friend. There was only one question that played on Caitlyn's mind 'why did that song make her cry'.

At dinner Mitchie, Caitlyn, Tess and Rebecca sat quietly eating what they'd consider on their empty plates, their meals. None seemed to of had an appetite, and with every meal that came their plates seemed to contain less and less. "How'd singing go today?" Mitchie asked as she finished off the last of vegetables. Caitlyn looked up in front of her and to mitchie. "It was interesting." Mitchie took Caitlyn's tone of voice as a hint that something was up.

Adjusting in her seat Rebecca gazed up at her concerned friends. "What?" she suddenly slapped her hands to her face and around her mouth. "Do I have something on me? What is it? Get it off!" she said hysterically as she kept wiping her face.

They laughed. "Nothings on your face, you goose." Mitchie chuckled. "No… it's just, earlier, you... you cried." Caitlyn said, causing Rebecca to bite her lip. Tess remained quiet in her spot for once, looking blankly at her plate.

"Cried? No I didn't. I had something in my eye." They didn't believe her. "That's the oldest line in the book Bec." Rebecca furrowed her eyebrows. "I said I'm fine, and I didn't cry, alright, just leave it!" slamming down her hands to the table, Mitchie and Caitlyn straightened up.

Tess instantly jumped. "Calm down, you'll get wrinkles if you're not careful." Rebecca rolled her eyes. "I'm sure that's the least of my concerns right now." Tess just shook her head. "Just wait till you're older, don't come crying to me." Rebecca snapped her head, and Tess just put her hands in the air, as if to accept defeat.

Once again there was silence at the table, if that was even possible. "Soo I wonder what is happening tonight…" Caitlyn said. "Oh shot!" Mitchie jumped out of her chair. "I've gotta go help mum in the kitchen. Sorry, I'll see you guys later." They smiled at Mitchie as she retreated to the kitchen.

A year ago Mitchie was too ashamed to even enter these doors from inside the mess hall. Shed always made sure to set her alarm clock earlier, so that she'd have plenty of time to arrive there, and get out before anyone would notice her.

Mitchie felt terrible she even had the guts to lie to everyone that her own mother was working in china, when in fact she worked on the camp rock premises the whole time. How could she of been so disrespectful?

* * *

_Reaching over Shane examined Mitchie's grazed hands and ripped a bit of his shirt off and dabbed away any blood. "Shane…" Mitchie weakly said. "Yes?" his eyes still closely fixated on her hands. "Shane…" she used the tips of her fingers and pulled up his chin. "I… I missed out on Final Jam."_

_The deep brown orbs drifted up to meet hers, and he saw the sadness in them. "You didn't miss out on much, believe me… I didn't…" He just stopped. "You didn't what?" she placed her hands in her laps lightly rubbing them, as the pain slowly diminished. "I didn't expect tonight to turn out how it did, but I am glad I chased after you."_

_A weak smile slowly appeared, as she realized that maybe tonight didn't end as badly as she thought it did, minus the fact she'd been locked in a room, tonight wasn't exactly ending on bad terms. "I know this is random, but I'd like to hear you sing. I've heard a lot of good feedback about you…" he stated. Suddenly Mitchie's heart sank. "I can't… I'm not good… no…" she lowered her face and her hair fell forward covering her ashamed face._

_He smiled, and put his hand beneath her chin "Everyone is good if you try." Taking a deep breath Mitchie felt defeated. "I guess so…" placing her hand to her stomach, she opened her mouth. "Ah, there you are Shane! I'd like a word with you, thank you."_

_Just as Mitchie was about to sing, all came crumbling down. Shane got up, helping Mitchie in the process; he apologized and wished her the best of luck if he didn't get to see her again. "I promise I'll come find you later, please wait for me here." She nodded. "I promise." And wait she did, but he never came back, or so she thought._

* * *

Barging through the doors instantly Mitchie had a smile spread across her face. "Hello mami" she announced as she rushed over and gave her mum a big warm hug. "Well hello to you to bubi."

Glancing at the table fiddled of all sorts of delicious goods, there were cupcakes, donuts, cakes, all with musical objects decorated on the top of them. "You've out done yourself again mum." Mitchie clung to her mum.

"Well, What do you expect? I am the best." Connie boasted squeezing Mitchie tightly. "So what's happening tonight?" Mitchie slyly asked, picking up a cupcake and swiping her finger across the pink icing.

Trying to contain herself, Connie bit her bottom lip. "Oh no, I can't tell you, its to big of a surprise. Just wait till you go to the performance tonight." Mitchie pouted, pulling her famous puppy dog eyes with it. "It won't work this time missy, now get to work."

As all the campers headed to the lake front stage, they anxiously awaited for what was to happen next. They knew there was a performance, but by who?

Tess stood nervously in her room peering at herself in the mirror, fanning her face with her hands. "Wow, I can't believe I'm nervous. Me." Mitchie's top lip curled up, and Caitlyn nudged her. "Be nice." Sighing Mitchie wandered over to her. "Tess you always do an amazing job, don't worry. Being nervous just shows you care, and just remember that we've got your back."

Turning around to face the three girls, Tess had a smile spread across her face, but one they'd never seen before. Could it of been an honest smile? "I just want to apologize, about last year..." Rebecca interrupted "…what happened last year, stays there." She wrapped her arms around Tess, giving her a big hug. "Exactly." Caitlyn and Mitchie joined in on the group hug. "Thanks girls, it means a lot to me."

Brown took the center of the stage, and smiled. "Well hello there, didn't hear you there." The crowd cheered and he waved his arms and there was silence. "Glad we could make it, so tonight is our student performance, preparing ourselves for the big final jam this year, so lets have a loud n proud round of applause for Tess, Mitchie, Rebecca and Caitlyn."

Slowly walking on to the stage with the overhead lights dimly glistening, the girls took their spots. Tonight they'd chosen to do a song by Mitchie, "Who will I be." As the girls all seeked acceptance and their spots in the world, Mitchie's song struck them as the exact song they wished to portray. As if instantly getting on stage the beat began to flow and the girls were off. Zig zagging across the stage, doing a few shimmeys here and there, the crowd went wild.

This was Mitchie's last part, to say her final words. Watching the crowd cheering wildly in front of her, a sudden light caught her attention off in the not so far distance.

The music slowed down, and so did the girls who were taking breaths to regain some air into their bodies. Something long and black in the darkness seemed to have the occasional glisten from the lights on the stage and lake.

Coming to an end the girls formed into a huddle and striked a pose. All eyes set on Mitchie who stood gob smacked in the middle of the stage. _"Mitchie!"_ Caitlyn harshly whispered. "Who will I be?" Mitchie drastically whispered into the microphone, before standing like a statue with both hands on either sides of her hips.

The crowd got up and clapped as loud as possible til their hands were quite sore. **"Spectacular performance ladies! And well done Mitchie for that original peace."** Bowing the girls got off stage, practically dragging Mitchie off.

"What was that back there?" Tess questioned. "I can't afford stuff ups." Rebecca snatched Tess's arm and dragged her away. "Not now." Caitlyn stood beside her confused friend. "What happened? Why'd you just stop?" Mitchie shook her head. "Whoa."

Looking down at her concerned friend Mitchie regained awareness of what happened. "You saw it to didn't you?" Caitlyn asked. Mitchie took a step back. "What do you mean?" Caitlyn began to walk in the direction of where the lights came from. "The lights, and something big and black moving that wasn't exactly that quiet, even if we sung loudly."

Snatching her best friends hand the girls made their way closer to where they thought they saw the 'black thing'. The girls dove into the nearest bushes, and peered in-between patches of holes, when they heard the sounds of car doors shutting. "Thank goodness for that. One more hour in the car with Jason and I swear I could off..." Brown appeared. "Boys so glad to have you back, and on such short notice."

Caitlyn and Mitchie crawled closer, and closer to the voices. "What are you doing?" Rebecca asked and they ripped her down to the ground. Planting their hands over her mouth they pointed ahead. "They're here."

* * *

_I thought it was about time they came back! I'm happy with the response of alerts and favorites I've had, just a bit more reviews, and I'll be rather ecstatic. Don't be shy, send me a review, and I'll review a story of yours:)_


	4. Someone wake me up

**Chapter 4 – Someone wake me up.**

* * *

_Quietly gazing through the bushes, Caitlyn and Mitchie watched as figures poured out of the black thing, which ended up being a limo that they spotted from the stage. "Thank goodness for that. One more hour in the car with Jason and I swear I could off..." The voice went through Mitchie's ears, and sent a sharp tingle down her spine._

_  
From out of the darkness a figure briskly walked past, brushing past the bush they hid behind. Clutching to each other the girls held their breaths and tried their best not to crush any leaves that'd cause attention over in their direction. "What are you doing?" Rebecca crawled behind them. Pinning he to the ground, they looked alertly forward._

_Fortunately the guys hadn't heard the whispering in the bushes. "__**Boys**__ so glad to have you back, and on such short notice." It was Brown. "We're glad we could make it to." Cheerfully Jason said as he extended his arms out to receive a warm embrace from brown. "Always good to see you Jason."_

_  
Yanking out another stubborn member, Shane grunted. "Now you know how I felt last year?" Nate just glared. "That was you, this is me, Nate Gray! I'm not meant to be in the wilderness." Flicking his free hand Nate tried his best to struggle free from the clutch of his brother. "Come on Nate this is where connect 3, connected." Twirling around on the spot, Jason pranced around before he was pulled around the shoulder by brown. "You were always the bright one Jason."_

_Wandering off in the direction of cabins, the girls sighed. "Was that…" Rebecca gasped._

Pacing back and forth across the wooden floorboards, Caitlyn and Rebecca watched the worried Mitchie. "You're making me dizzy." Rebecca fell backwards on the bed and bounced a little, snuggling her head into her pillow. "They're here." Caitlyn rolled her head back and sighed. "Mitchie, they're here, so what."

'_So what? You're not the one who was humiliated in front of everyone, and in front of Shane.' _**"So what?"** Standing her ground, Mitchie planted her hands on her hips and glared. "So what? You're saying you're not excited that _Nate_ is here? That it doesn't what?" Caitlyn stood up and took a few steps forward. "Nothing everything has to be about you, you know that right?"

Mitchie's mouth dropped open. "Oh so it's going to be like that?" Caitlyn smirked. "Fine." Storming over to her belongings Mitchie packed all that she could find and turned on her heel. "Enjoy the rest of camp." Snatching her wrist Caitlyn looked longingly into her best friends eyes. "Don't be such a baby. This is something T… never mind. Just don't go." Mitchie sighed and wrapped her arms around Caitlyn.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "It doesn't matter. Look I'm excited they're back, but we're here for us, and not for some boy band. Right?" Mitchie smiled in defeat. "Right." She knew Caitlyn was right, she was always right. _"Aw, isn't this lovely." _Tess said as she walked into their cabin. "What's going on?" she added. "Nothing."

"_Shane! I can't believe you're back." Practically running full blast at him, Mitchie had a smile on her face that grew as she got closer to the popstar. " You're here," he scoffed and rolled his eyes. Stopping a few inches away from Shane, Mitchie gasped. "Yeah, I'm here… I'm happy to see you…" she smiled brightly. "Whatever, fan girl." Those words cut her the deepest. "You just want to get close and use me again, but it won't happen… And besides Tess warned me about you, and I'll take her word for it…" _

_Slowly stepping backwards, Shane took steps forward closing up the gap. "No, you don't mean that." Tears welded up in her eyes as her fists clenched tightly. "User. User. User. User. User…" Shane repeated, and appearing on his sides were Nate and Jason. "You're a user." Nate stated. "That's not cool, isn't that right guys?" Jason asked and they nodded because for once they actually agreed with him. "I'm not, I'm not, I'm not…" Mitchie cried back, as they cornered her._

Shotting up Mitchie panted heavily as she adjusted her eyes to her surroundings. It was morning. The sun seeped through the cracks in the curtains and into the room, giving it an ounce of light. _"Mitchie, what's wrong?"_ Rolling to her side Rebecca tiredly asked her shaken friend. "I'm not a user." She sobbed into her hands. _"Don't cry, come on it was just a nightmare."_ Getting out of bed, Rebecca cuddled up beside her friend, wrapping her arms around her.

* * *

The instruments began to play, and the students wearily got out of bed. "I don't care, I'm _not _doing it." A frustrated groan erupted from Shane's throat. "For once, could you _not_ be so difficult? _Just once?_" he narrowed his eyes on Nate. "Maybe… But it's not happening yet." Throwing his hands in the air Shane sat down on his bed. "There's no reasoning with you, is there?" Nate shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "Why can't you be more like…" glancing to his side Shane watched Jason.

In a world of his own, Jason stared intently at his guitar strings, picking one at a time, smiling when it made a noise. "…_Me._ I just accepted it. I knew I was stuck here, and I adapted, _eventually._"

Falling backwards on to his bed Nate went into a state of laughter. "You can't be serious?" he asked throughout laughter as he sat up once again wiping away a few tears. "You were _begging_ to leave, as soon as you got here. Endless amounts of phone calls, text messages, and emails…" a light bulb popped up above his head. "You know what," he pointed his finger at Shane. "I am like you. You didn't want to be here, and I don't want to be here, so how about I just go, and that's that. I'll start the revolution."

Shaking his head, Shane just smirked. "I didn't leave, _did I?_" Nate let out a loud sigh. There was no reasoning between either of them. "Did you hear that?" Jason said looking around the room, and back to his guitar. "Wow." The boys both sighed at their dopey brother.

Making his way over to the window, Shane pulled it back a little and peered outside to see the other campers making their way to the mess hall. "Must mean…" the door open "breakfast is served." Brown smiled. "You better have a big breakfast, you've got a long day ahead of you." Nate glared at Shane, who just smiled. _"Come on."_

* * *

The mess hall was extra loud this morning, faint whispers in amongst the campers as word got around pretty fast. _'Did you hear Connect 3 is here?'_ _'I heard they were teaching classes.' 'They're here to find a girlfriend.' _ Mitchie grimly looked around the mess hall, and there was no sign of them, of Shane. "Wow, word travels fast, doesn't it?" Caitlyn sarcastically said before taking a bite of a apple.

Sitting at their table the girls spoke amongst themselves. "Hey Tess, are you okay? You don't look so good." Reaching her hand out Caitlyn placed the back of her hand against her forehead. "I'm fine." She spluttered. "No you're not, your forehead is boiling. Come on." Getting up, Rebecca helped Tess up and Caitlyn came around the other side of the table quickly, supporting her arm around Tess's waist and took her to the teachers, one of which escorted them to the nurse's bay.

Leaving the two girls at the table, both had a concerned look on their face. "I hope she'll be okay." Biting her nails, Rebecca looked at Mitchie who poked at her porridge. "What's wrong? Still thinking about your dream?" Slightly nodding she looked to her side at Rebecca. "I was excited to see him, but he called me a user, but I'm not, I don't know… I guess it was just a dream, but it felt so real."

Mitchie suddenly felt her chest tighten up.

* * *

Worriedly exiting the mess hall Caitlyn and Tess hurried to the nurses bay, passing the guys along the way. "Hey it's Tess." Jason excitedly announced as he rushed over, waving. "Not now." Caitlyn said as they brushed past. A small frown came appeared on Jason's usually happy face. "That was rude." Nate and Shane just kept walking forward, completely ignoring the girls, and Jason.

Entering the mess hall, Shane, Nate, Jason and Brown took a spot at the teacher's table. "Eat up boys." Jason smiled and immediately grabbed a plate piling up fruits, and cereals. "I'm starving." Nate rolled his eyes. "Nah, I would of never of guessed it." Snatching an apple Nate took a fierce bite out of it, as she looked around the mess hall. Nobody seemed to have noticed their presence, thankfully. Looking around Nate noticed a familiar face in the corner, it was Mitchie, whose face looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

"_Hey isn't that your girlfriend over there?" Nate snidely said over his shoulder to Shane. Glancing up he followed the direction Nate pointed. "She's not my girlfriend, but I know her." Thinking for a moment he tried to remember her name. "Mitchie." Jason quietly said. "You're weird, you know that." Shane chuckled and grabbed a banana, and started to walk over to Mitchie and Rebecca, followed by Nate. "I don't want to be stuck there alone, with Jason." _

Waving her hand in front of her face, Rebecca clicked her fingers a few times. "Hello? Earth to Mitchie!" shaking her shoulder a little Mitchie turned to Rebecca. "They're here." She began to shake a little. A questioning look came to Rebecca's face as to '_Who'_ she'd meant, til she noticed approaching figures.

"Hey Mitchie, it's been ages…" Shane's voice sent shivers up her spine, these feelings she had thought she lost, suddenly came back to her. "_Shane_… you're here…"

* * *

The handle of the girls cabin began to jiggle. **"How is she?"** diving on to Caitlyn, Rebecca grasped her nails into her shoulders. **"Please tell me she's okay."** Her eyes became a glazy look, as tears welded up. Looking down at the ground Caitlyn hadn't looked up yet. Taking the hint Rebecca let her grasp go. **"Where is she?!"** Caitlyn looked up and opened her mouth. "I'll find out myself if you won't say anything."

Pushing Caitlyn out of the way Rebecca shoot out of the door, and outside, to the nurses bay. _"She's gone to hospital."_ Caitlyn sadly said even though Rebecca was out of ears reach, Mitchie sat quietly on her bed. "Are you okay?" Mitchie looked over at Caitlyn. "We're seeing each other later." She smiled.

"What do you mean she's not here? She left and came here probably 10 minutes ago?" The nurse came from behind her desk and took Rebecca over to a chair and sat her down. "I'm sorry to tell you, but your friend has been to sent to the hospital." Rebecca's mouth became dry, her chest tight and her eyes glossy. **"What?"** her chest heaved up and down at a rapid pace. **"Why?!"**

_Holding the microphone tightly, her eyes fixated on her mother in front of her Tess sung her heart out. The emotion Tess put into every word she sung seeping into this microphone, which projected her voice throughout the small room, didn't seem to impress her mother at all. "Stop, stop, stop." Pausing Tess lowered her microphone to her side. "What? I thought it was better this time." _

_Her mother simply shook her head. "You're to pitchy. Tess, I can't possibly let you perform in front of hundreds of people again if you're going to give our name a bad rep." Tess's bottom lip quivered as she reluctantly listened to the harsh words her mother kept sending her way. "If you want to be successful, be like me, and be fantastic, because this isn't amateur hour. You got lucky last year at the final jam, but this year you need to step it up." Storming out of the room Tess felt her heart break at an instant._

_Rushing to the bath Tess took a long hard look at herself. Supporting herself by her hands on either side of the sink, Tess looked deeply into her eyes. 'I'm a failure.' Tess Tyler's mum was a petite lady, Tess had gained a bit of weight since final jam, and she noticed her mum had been hinting it off. Stepping back and staring at her body she pinched at the skin she considered flab. "I'll prove to her I'm the best there is, and give Tyler a good name." _

_This was the start of the corruption of a young gifted girl, who now only saw a fat failure in her reflection._

Crutching down the nurse came within meters of Rebecca's saddened face and thought of the best way to respond. "I don't want to lie, and say she's okay, because Tess is in a poor state but she's suffering from an eating disorder. I can't say what case, but I could guess she's got a mild form of it. Now…" taking the hint of the nurse wanting to know her name. "Rebecca." The nurse smiled. "Rebecca… I want you to go back to whatever you were doing, and you'll be the first to know about Tess's progress, alright?" placing her hand on her shoulder, Rebecca instantly shrugged it off. "Thank you."

Storming out Rebecca power walked her way back to her cabin, taking one glance back the nurse's bay. _"Please be okay."_ Murmuring to herself she faced forward, crashing into another figure, sending them hurdling to the ground one on top of the other. "I'm so sorry," Rebecca said, rolling to the side and dusting off her now dirty clothes. _"It's fine."_ They replied back. Getting to their feet the person's hand extended down at her, and she glanced at it. "You're supposed to take hold of it…" Following up the arm and to the person's face, it was Nate Gray. "I know that." Reaching out her hand and snatching a hold of his, a sudden chill went up their spines. "Thanks." Rebecca replied as she got up to her feet, giving a small shy smile.

* * *

_Thus ends another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it :) I hope Tess will be okay :O  
_

* * *


	5. Knocking on heavens door

_**AUTHORS NOTE: Yet another update is here, and I've been dying to write. At work I stand there thinking to myself, come on time hurry up so I can get home and write. I'm thinking of ideas along the way to be added and what not. Each character will have their problem/disadvantage, like any person, we all have our weaknesses. For instance… is the first to have her problems written about… a life of being pressured to exceed and failure being unacceptable leading to an eating disorder. I hope to not offend anyone by using that in my story either.**_

_**Oh and I had a thought today, when Nate and Rebecca take hold of each others hand, there was a connection, I thought of Cinderella III, where they know just by the touch of the other person's hand that theirs something special about them, mhm. So that's a heads up there. Things might pick up in certain parts, otherwise I like the pace I'm taking. Oh and some chapters might be all in a day, or a week or something passes, but I'll be sure to make that clear.**_

_**DISCLAIMER; I don't own camp rock, but if I did, I wouldn't be writing this haha I'd be living it up with the Jonas Brothers!**_

**Chapter 5 – Knocking on heavens door.**

Standing firmly on their feet, the two dazed teenagers shared a passing glance as Rebecca started to walk off. Before any further steps were taken, Nate had reached out his hand and took hold of her wrist. "_Wait._" Her eyebrow rose. "_What for? _I said I was sorry."

Simply laughing, Nate glanced to his feet and up again so that his eyes were peaking through the gaps in amongst his brown curls. "I'm new here so…" yet again her eyebrow rose. "So am I?" he gulped. "Oh, _well_…maybe then we could go for a walk, and check this place out?" A hopeful glint flashed across his face.

"_I suppose_, but I can't promise we won't get lost." They laughed. "I've got my precautions if that happens. I'm Nate by the way." He smiled, and realized he still had a hold of her wrist. "I guess you'd want this back to?"

Letting go, she looked at him. "I know who you are…" she bit her tongue. "_Wait_, I mean, I… Argh, my friends know you." He tilted his head. "Mitchie… _Caitlyn_-" that name struck him hard. "Oh, right." Feeling a bit of tension, Rebecca held out her hand. "Anyway- I'm Rebecca by the way." There was that sudden rush through their bodies again. Shaking each other's hand they began to walk along a faded gravel track leading out into the forest.

--

"I swear we just passed that tree, see it's got that mold on it." Stating out what she'd recorded in her mind Rebecca looked worriedly at Nate. "No way, we haven't been this way. Come on." Directing their way deeper into the forest, the light slowly began to get dimmer.

Pushing past the lose branches and bushes, it all seemed to look the same. "I'm pretty sure we're lost, and if you haven't noticed… it's starting to get darker. What was that precaution you had?" realizing what he'd said earlier Nate reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "All I need to do is call Brown and we're-"

"What? What's wrong?" noticing his face had dropped. "No reception." Slumping down on a near by broken branch, the two sat quietly. Supporting their backs on the branch they picked up any objects near by and fiddled with them aimlessly.

"Pretty much we're screwed aren't we?" bluntly asked by Rebecca. "_Pretty much_."

--

"What do I wear?" frantically running around the room, Mitchie searched high and low for the perfect outfit. "He's seen me in this before, and I wouldn't be caught dead in this." Laying on her back Caitlyn zoned out ages ago. "What sorry? I must of-" sitting up Mitchie wasn't any longer in the room.

Walking out of the bathroom she'd settled for a pair of knee high boots, her skinny leg light blue jeans tucked into them, wearing a white singlet and black cardigan. "I guess this'll have to do." Sighing Caitlyn rolled off the bed and walked to her best friend.

"He won't be fussed on how you look Mitchie, he wants to know you're there for him, and not thinking of yourself, and besides, he'll want your attention on him. After all he is-" Mitchie straightened up. "_**Shane**_." He shot his heart-melting smile. "The one and only. Shall we?" he extended out his arm, and Mitchie latched a hold.

"Okay, no worries. I'll just you know sit alone, seeing as Tess isn't obviously isn't here and Rebecca hasn't been seen since she went to the nurses bay…"

--

"_Here_." Nate handed over his jacket, as Rebecca shook terribly. "_No, keep yourself warm_." He wrapped it around her, and shuffled a little closer. "I'm sure there's be someone looking for us, and here soon enough." She half smiled through her chattering teeth.

"I guess this is a good way to increase the excitement of camp, huh?" she shuffled a little closer as well. "I didn't want to come to camp to be honest." Her mouth formed an 'o' shape. "You see my brothers forced me here, basically the _'Shane situation'_, instead it's my turn… sorta. It's hard to explain."

"No, no, no I get what you mean. Sucks. I wanted to come here, I guess because there isn't much to look forward to back at home at the moment." Her head sunk a little. "Why's that?" he looked to his side at her. "Well I mean it's a bit dramatic, but my house burnt down, we lost everything. I guess it's good we insured, but that's not the point. I lost a great deal of things that meant everything to me…"

"_I'm sorry to hear that_." He wasn't sure what else to say, or what to do to comfort her. "You really don't know what you've got till you've lost it all." Looking at him, his eyes met hers. "I… I guess I don't know what I've got because everything is handed to me."

Shaking her head she looked away again, her eyes starting to sting a little from the welding up tears. "Losing material objects wasn't all that I lost- _well almost lost_" Nates eyes widened. "My father is in hospital at the moment." Burying her face into her hands, Nate's arm shot around her shoulder and clutched tightly to her.

_In a deep slumber, not a single sound seemed to awaken the deep sleeper that Rebecca is. Rolling to her side, a bead of sweat trickled down her damp forehead. Stirring a little she awoke to a heated room._

_"Mum!" she wearily called out, stumbling to her feet from her comfy bed. "Mum?" she questioned as she'd usually respond back a little quicker then this. Reaching to the door handle, a shock of heat erupted throughout her palm._

_  
Flinching back and examining her doorhandle it glowed a light red throughout the keyhole. Hesitantly going for the handle again, she swiftly opened it to expose a fire in the lounge room slowly burning its direction to her door._

_  
From what could be seen the fire had burned anything and everything in its way, from valuables to rubbish. "Mum! Dad!" she shrieked, her cries for help only being devoured by the burning wood._

_Slamming the door shut, Rebecca looked around and began to cry jerking left to right. "Do I go through the window? Or do I run out there and see if my parents are there?" looking to the window, and to the door, she made her choice._

_  
Grabbing the bandana on her dresser and covering her mouth with it, she swung the door forcefully opened and dove for the door facing directly opposite her room, which was another lounge room entrance._

_  
Keeping low, she searched around for her parents and in amongst the wood that'd fallen from the ceiling half a body laid exposed. "Dad!" she shouted and pelted over, falling to her knees._

_  
Immediately getting to her feet, and bending her knees she started picking up the ends of the heavy planks of wood. Eventually she managed to snag his body free. "Wake up" she sobbed cradling her dad's head in her lap._

_  
Feeling a sudden burst of flame on her partly exposed bareback increased her heart rate. A loose board fell a few meters from her body just grazing her shoulder. 'Ouch' she whined flinging her hand to the blood that slowly started to seep through her cut._

_  
Keeping her dads head safely placed in her lap she looked over her shoulder to the flame that was starting to burst through the door. "Come on." Shaking his body a little he didn't budge, his chest barely heaving up and don. _

_  
No sign of life, and the fire grew larger, inching closer towards the two helpless bodies. The thick clouds of black smoke were lowering bit by bit. Time was running out._

_  
"They're in! My husband and my baby! Let me in" Rebecca's' mum frantically cried, thrashing her body around to escape the grasp of a police officer. "Mam, please remain calm. We're doing the best we can." She still violently shook around. "They're going to die!"_

_  
A large crowd had developed outside as they watched in awe to the house that was gradually burning down to the ground. Several fire engines surrounded the front of the houses yard. "Hurry, over here." One guy shouted._

_  
Emerging from the kitchen doorway, Rebecca weakly dragged her fathers body outside, her hands securely placed under his armpits. "Almost out dad." Tears streamed down her dirty face, and her bandana loosely hung around her neck._

_  
Hearing a faint voice, Rebecca made it outside, dropping to the ground her body curling into a ball. "My baby!" her mother cried out getting loose from the officer and dropping by her daughter and husbands side._

Sniffing she tried to contain herself. "I'm here to _try_ and get my mind off of it." Wiping away the stray tears she once again looked at Nate. "I guess it's kind of silly. But mum thought it was best for me, she knew music meant a lot to me, and my dad always believed in me. Mum saw the flyers I'd previously put around the house and thought it was a good idea while the house is getting repaired, and dad recovers. I'm here for myself, and to make my parents proud…"

Nate's grip became a little tighter. "…And now Tess has been sent to hospital, it's that feeling all over again." She gulped. "I just can't go through almost losing someone again, I hate the feeling, and Incase you're wondering I'm not making it up." Pulling down her t-shirts right sleeve, she exposed a faint white scar along the back of her shoulder, and then went down her shoulder blade slightly.

He bit his bottom lip slightly. "I've had my hair stylist burn me with a straightening iron once, because I wanted to keep my curls-" she pulled up her sleeve. "But that couldn't kill you."

"Well it could have burnt me on the neck severely, or something and given me-" she looked in pure horror as Nate went back to thinking about himself. "Do you even realise how stupid that sounds?" Getting up she flung his jacket at him. "I need to go for a walk."

Guarding his face he shot his arms up so that his jacket wrapped around his arms. "I didn't mean it." She'd turned around her eyes glazy. "I know, but you just have to understand that what I endured is way more life threatening then your encounter with a hair straightener."

Getting to his feet, he kept his eyes locked on hers. Lowering her face to the ground and her arms crossing against her chest, Nate slowly shifted towards her. Extending out his arms he wrapped then softly around her tiny figure. "Sorry."

For once Nate actually took someone else's feelings into consideration. And that someone was Rebecca. "_You're forgiven_." She whispered as she rested her head against his chest, attempting to remain close for the body heat.

--

"What do you mean they've been gone for hours?" Shane bellowed as he and Mitchie got back from their little catch up session. "I've been trying to call him but his phone goes straight to his voice message." Caitlyn said who'd spent half the night with the not so worried Jason.

"He's enjoying nature." Jason announced. "He went for a walk with your friend earlier." Caitlyn snapped her head at him. "Bec? Brown hair?" he nodded his head. "And you didn't think to tell me sometime ago?" he happily shook his head. They groaned.

"It'd be pointless to go any further seeing as it's getting pretty dark and we'd manage to get even more lost." Taking their spot back down against the log again they sat closely together.

--

"I guess this isn't at all that bad." Looking to her side, Nate had a smile appear. "Yeah I guess you're right, I mean being stuck in the wilderness with a popstar who almost died from a straigh-" before another word escaped Rebecca's mother, Nate's lips crashed against hers.

Rather then pulling back, she ran her hand up along his chest to wrap around his neck. Their kiss was a fiery burst of passion, shots of energy surging through their bodies; they stoped and leant their foreheads against each other's. A smile playing on their lips, but not for long. "_Found them_." Jason called out.

Nate looked to Rebecca, and to Jason. "Don't say anything? Promise?" Jason tilted his head. "Promise what?" scrunching his lips, Nate heard footsteps getting closer; right now wasn't the time to get angry. "Don't tell them we kissed, please?" he simply nodded his head. "Jason, do you pr- Oh hey guys." No one looked pleased.

--

Getting back to camp, the walk back was rather silent, and the only sound was the one of Jason singing until Shane covered his mouth. "What? I was just _having fun_." Jason threw his brothers hand away from his mouth.

"It was starting to annoy me." Jason's lip curled up. "Well maybe if someone decided to speak, I wouldn't have to sing. Maybe if everyone wasn't so mopey we could actually be having fun." Shane's mouth dropped a little. Did he just stand up for himself?

"You know what. I'm out. Night guys." Quickly throwing their arms around him Caitlyn and Mitchie gave him a tight hug, as they just watched him storm to his cabin. "Wow. I guess everyone here is full of surprises." Nate just stood wide-eyed, which wasn't much different from being caught with Rebecca.

"Thanks for tonight Shane." Mitchie smiled and kissed him lightly on his cheek. "That's okay Mitch, I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" she nodded and smiled goofily as she watched Shane and Nate walk after Jason.

Turning to face Rebecca, Caitlyn and Mitchie crossed their arms. "You've got some explaining to do." Rebecca gulped.

--

Laying sprawled out on their beds, the girls began to discuss tonight's events. The whole Tess going to hospital, Mitchie's date, and Jason finding Nate and Rebecca in the forest, alone. Not a lot was said about the forest, just that a casual walk ended up being a journey and a half.

Sitting up Mitchie had a huge smile on her face, which had been there ever since Shane arrived. "I'm so glad to be here right now, he's so-" Mitchie got stuck for words as she clenched a hold of her pillow tighter. "_Amazing_. I'm pretty sure we heard the first hundred times Mitch." The jealous Caitlyn said who kept looking back and forth to a happy Mitchie, and a confused Rebecca.

'_Why did he make Jason promise? Why didn't he want them to see us?'_ "Are you okay Bec?" Caitlyn asked. "Mhm? Oh, kind of…" she thought of Nate again. "I'm just worried about Tess, that's all. Anyway I'm pretty tired, night girls." Caitlyn looked over Mitchie but she was to love sick and oblivious to distant minded Rebecca.

It was a known fact you couldn't hide anything from Caitlyn, she had the brains and observed quite a lot of the small things, which she must of kept stored away in her large mind. _'I'll get it out of her eventually._' She thought, and got beneath her blanket, and fell asleep, leaving Mitchie to her pillow which she could of sworn heard her name 'Shane'.

* * *

_Another chapter done, woohoo. Oh the dramas. Will the jealous Caitlyn be able to speak up and get Rebecca to confess what actually happened? _


End file.
